Ari's adventure with InuYasha
by ARIchickenz
Summary: PG13 for lang and content, plz rate. chap 10 up finally hopefully 11 soon
1. Intro with Ari and Andi

Hello all!!!!! Anyway, I know that u guys may be tired of me, but this story is not that comical, or stupid in some of ur opinions, and is an inuyasha fanfic! I don't own Inuyasha and company, just this story, Ari, and.......i think that's it. Any way, enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
Begin Chapter 1  
  
ARI was just your average badass who is always looking for a fight, or maybe he just wants to fight because of something deep inside. Our story begins at his school. Although he loves fighting, he also has a girlfriend who is also a fighter. She doesn't fight for the fun of it, but she does to protect herself and others. ARI walked into his first class with his large backpack. His girlfriend was also in his class. She always was happy to be around him, yet his attitude was not the best in the world. She always managed to keep him in line. He noticed Kagome was out and just recently came back. He was also a good snoop. His hair was never in the way because of his short spiked hair, his height wasn't a problem like it may seem, and his glasses were never in the way either. He was smart, although he never applied it though. He followed her to get his book back for a game. Then she jumped in her well at her house. So he know the well had a power or something.  
"Hey Ari," said Andi.  
"Hey, you wanna try to catch Kagome at-"a blow to the head with a hand interrupted him.  
"Pervert. I'm not that kind of girl!"  
"If you let me finish, I meant go into a well at her house."  
"You mean the Bone Eater's Well?"  
"It has a name?"  
"What did you think?"  
"It was some well she jumps into from time to time."  
"Well, sure I guess I'll go."  
"Cool," he lays back on his chair, "tonight good for you?"  
She shrugs a "yes" and goes to work on her assignment. He leaned back on his chair and popped his back. Then, the teacher came around and asked him what he was doing.  
"I'm popping my back you old hag, ya mind?"  
"Mr. Ari, I do not tolerate such behavior. Go to the office now."  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." With that, he hops up to go to the office. As he was walking, he noticed a crowd of girls around Kagome. She wasn't that popular, but was well known around because of her "illnesses". He walked over to the crowd and was hit with a hand when he was in reach. He was hit hard enough to stumble to catch his balance. He looked at the girl who slapped her. Kagome was really wide eyed. She didn't mean to hit him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, just peachy," he replied. He continued to the office and sat in the seat there.  
  
Later, after school had ended, Andi and Ari went to Kagome's to the well to jump in and see what happens. As they were walking, Ari managed to beat up 2 gangs, and 3 stray people that were on their own. Andi eventually got him to settle down before they got to Kagome's.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Intro with Inuyasha and friends

Hey! I have no ownership of Inuyasha and co. but I do own Ari, and his girlfriend Andi. Enjoy the story!  
  
Last time, Andi and Ari talked about going to the Bone Eater's Well at Kagome's house. They were on their way....  
  
Begin Chapter 2  
  
When they got there they were just in time to see Kagome jump into the well. Ari had seen this before, just was slightly nervous about doing it himself. Andi started to think that this was a bad idea.  
"Uh, Ari, I think we should turn back," she said.  
"What? Chickening out already? I'm goin'," he said as he jumped into the well without hesitation. Andi tried to grab him to stop him, but he really hung onto the edge so he could pull her into the well. The fell for what felt like forever, tossing and turning, until they fell softly onto the ground. Ari, embracing Andi, opened his eyes to see where they were. He helped Andi up and jumped to the edge of the well. A hand with prayer beads grabbed Ari's slipping hand. He reached for Andi with the other and pulled her onto him. When they got out they met a monk, a female warrior, Kagome, some fox child, a kitten, and some white haired youth. Ari and the white haired youth had and immediate rivalry. They glared at one another.  
"Hey! What are you guys doin' here? Wait, Miroku, I thought that only Inuyasha and I could travel through the Bone Eater's Well."  
"Well I wonder why, but this beautiful angel is here to—hey!" the monk, Miroku, started to say.  
"Hands OFF my girl monk," Ari said.  
"I'm sorry about that. He gets kind of protective. Oh, by the way, my name's Andi, and this is my boyfriend Ari," Andi said in introduction.  
"Hey, I know you. I slapped you in the hallway on accident," Kagome said.  
"Anyway, I'm Sango, this is Inuyasha, and unfortunately you met Miroku. Oh, and this is Shippo," the female warrior replied in introducing the rest. Inuyasha was the white haired youth, Miroku was the monk, and Shippo was the fox child. The kitten jumped into Andi's arms.  
"Oh, that's Kelala," said Kagome. The kitten was very nice Andi, but it was mean to Ari.  
Later that day, the sun set and they went into a town to rest. The boys went to guard the girls while they bathed.  
"So, you know Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, so?" replied Ari with an attitude.  
"Hey, I was just wondering," Inuyasha, replied sharply.  
"Can't you two be nice?" Miroku said. There was an awkward silence in the area. Suddenly, they heard a one of the girls scream. Impulsively, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ari looked for the girls. Kagome screamed at the caterpillar that was in the water. The boys, staring at the naked girls, ended up with large whelps, and some bandages on their heads. Miroku and Ari were smiling.  
"It was worth the pain," said Miroku.  
"Wait, aren't monks suppose to take a vow of chastity?" asked Ari. Miroku said nothing in reply. Ari raised an eyebrow in spite of the silence. He said nothing more and pulled a cigarette out of his clothes and searched for his lighter. By the time he found it, Andi pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and slapped him.  
"I told you to stop that. You said you did, and what do I find you doing?"  
"Starting a conversation with a horny monk," he replied sarcastically, only to find a fist land a blow to his skull. This time it was Miroku for the "horny monk" comment. Ari did nothing and tried to light another cigarette. Yet again, Andi stopped him and twisted his arm in a painful position.  
"Ah, they are boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Miroku asked.  
"I think so, but they act more like an old married couple," Kagome replied.  
"Hey! That's unfair Kagome!" Ari replied sharply. One group of Naraku's demons was patrolling the area. The rustling of the leaves alerted Inuyasha and Ari at someone, or something, in the brush. Inuyasha and Ari jumped instantly towards the bushes and found a large worm creature with teeth that were circular and in many layers. The demon had no eyes and didn't speak. It dove towards Ari, who managed to dodge to the side for a punch to the side of its neck. His hand was engulfed in ooze that was a greenish color. He shook it off and run to where the lungs of the beast would be. Before he could strike at it, Inuyasha jumped into the air and used his "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer" move. Ari was pissed that he couldn't kill the beast himself.  
"Great, Naraku knows where we are. We have to get going," said Inuyasha. Ari, relieved at the death of the beast, shook off the adrenaline rush and walked over to Andi to check on her.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just a little shaken that's all," she replied. They packed up their gear and started to move out to the next town to avoid more demon attacks. As they were walking to the next town, the shards of the beast began to reform the monster back to what it once was.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
You know the drill read and review. 


	3. Aftermath of the worm battle

I don't' have ownership of Inuyasha and co. but I do of Ari and Andi. Read and enjoy!  
  
Last time, Inuyasha and the others met up with Andi and Ari. They were only to be attacked by a worm demon. Inuyasha destroyed it, yet the shards of the beast began to reform, will it go after the others?  
  
Begin Chapter 3  
  
Ari kept shaking his hand that had the ooze on it. He wasn't in pain, just had a weird feeling inside of the hand. When Andi caught this she was worried.  
"Are you ok, or are those fits common?" she asked half jokingly. Ari did nothing but lighter tricks. Andi shook her head, "You're going to burn yourself one of these days."  
"No I'm not. Ow shit!" he exclaimed. Andi snickered at what happened and Inuyasha laughed his head off.  
"You're such a stupid idiot for doing that. Wait!" Inuyasha said, then sniffed at the air around him. When he did this, Sango, Miroku, and Ari stood ready to fight. Then suddenly Inuyasha said, "Alright, in the next town they have ramen!" Everyone fell over anime style. When Ari got back up, he walked over to Inuyasha and asked him something.  
"What flavors did you catch by the way?" Everyone but Inuyasha and Ari fell anime style.  
  
When they got to the town, they found a family that wouldn't mind sharing their house for the night. When they got there Miroku took a look at Ari's left hand, the one that was covered with ooze.  
"Well from the looks of it, I'd say, that you won't have any problems unless you burn yourself, on purpose or accident. Although, I will warn you," he said.  
"What about?" asked Ari.  
"For starters, that beast looked like it could transfer more that just ordinary ooze. It could have given a virus or a spore. It could kill you, transform you, or who knows what else. So do me a favor."  
"That being monk?"  
"Watch out for anything, enhanced senses, certain habits or anything out of the usual." Ari looked at Miroku for a second and replied evilly,  
"Right, leave Kagome and Sango for you, got it." For about five minutes Sango, Miroku, and Kagome attacked him. Andi just watched and snickered. After that, Ari was still performing light tricks, one of the most often ones was releasing the gas without a spark into his hand, then light the gas in his hand. He could also open it quick enough to expose the flame.  
Later that night, Ari's hand felt like it was on fire. It was so intense he had to sit up. He gave a yelp of pain and clenched his left wrist. Everyone woke in fear of what was happening. His left hand was in a green-blue flame, and it was moving up his arm. Kagome ran to get some water to see if that would put it out. When she splashed it on him, it hissed, jumped, and continued dancing on his hand and up his arm. Ari was in excruciating pain, he had full mobility of his arm, which was now engulfed, and full feeling. The odd thing about the flame was that nothing, other than Ari, caught on fire. When it got to his shoulder, it jumped onto his chest and right hand. It started to spread rapidly, faster than before, all they could do was watch and pray. Miroku was chanting a prayer to calm, or stop, the flames. The silent flames engulfed his whole body and started to change colors. It went from green to yellow, to red, then orange, and then finally blue. He eventually yelled so loud and continuous the flames calmed to a dull roar, then out. Exhausted from the pain, he collapsed.  
  
When he woke up, he was in a stretcher and being carried on the back of Kelala. He rose up and jumped off the stretcher and stretched his muscles. Everyone gasped at his recovery of the green flame that engulfed his body.  
"Hey, I found out about what happened last night. I got it in a dream or a vision, whatever the hell it's called. I'll start explaining. The demon you killed isn't dead Inuyasha. All it is now is shards, it has the power to regenerate and the ooze was a byproduct it gave off. In my case when I touched the ooze and if I touched a rock, I would have gotten to be a golem, er... statue basically, if I got water on me, I would have been a puddle. See my point? Anyway since I was playing with fire, I was engulfed in flames and got the power of flames, unless I died during the transformation, which was what was happening last night. Sorry if I scared you Andi." She was relieved that he was ok and ran and gave him a hug. They embraced one another until Miroku was annoyed at all of Shippo's questions. Snickering, they let go to continue on their journey. Then suddenly the ground shook vigorously underneath them. Then the giant worm rose from the ground with a rider on top.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Review if you have any questions or comments about my fanfic, thanx to those that still remain by my side! 


	4. Another Jewel?

Hey it's me again, updating isn't easy for me due to the fact that I didn't plan this, I just started something, and went with it. Well, again, I don't own Inuyasha and his friends, just Andi and her boyfriend Ari. Read and enjoy!

Last time, Inuyasha and the gang went to a house to stay for the night. Although to their surprise, Ari busted into flames then collapsed. Later, they found out he had gain powers from worm ooze. When traveling to the next town, the worm Inuyasha supposedly destroyed came out of the ground with a rider on top of it.

Begin chapter 4

Ari sighed at the worm; he knew how to destroy it. He looked at the rider, who was wearing what looked to be a cloak of baboon fur, or some sort of fur from an animal. The hood, or head, looked like a baboon.

"Dammit! It's Naraku, and he's riding that damn worm!" Inuyasha said as he drew his sword, the Tetsusaiga. Miroku took his staff and was ready to fight, Sango held her giant boomerang so she could throw it at any moment, and as for Ari. He just stood there relaxed and calm. He started to laugh for no apparent reason.

"Oh, man! This is the infamous Naraku?" Ari scoffed, "He looks like a stupid baboon!" Naraku smiled at Ari's comment.

"Well, I've never seen you around, but I'm sure you're just as annoying as Inuyasha. No matter. I'll squash you like I'll squash Inuyasha and his friends."

"Oh, that's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! You're gonna send that load of shit, I mean that worm after us, and you're gonna run with your tail in between your legs. I'm not letting you get away!" With that, Ari jumped into the air, in flames, and lunged at Naraku ready to punch him. Before Naraku could move, Ari landed a burning punch to the side of naraku's face. He fell off of the worm and onto the ground, causing a large crater. When Ari landed he scoffed and turned to the worm. The gigantic beast did nothing. Suddenly roots out of nowhere grabbed Ari's legs and pinned him to the ground. Stunned the hooded figure that was supposedly Naraku rose from the ground, with roots growing from the hood.

"You idiot! That's not really Naraku, it's just a puppet!" said Miroku.

"Thanks for the late warning monk!" Ari replied as he tried to burn the roots grounding him to the clay floor. He looked around and found Andi fighting against the roots. Enraged at the scene, he ran to where she was and started to slash with a sword composed of flames. When Andi was freed, he stood guard to protect her from Naraku. Inuyasha cut Naraku, or the puppet, at the neck, killing it, making it become ash. Ari looked puzzled at Inuyasha and shrugged. He didn't care how that thing died, as long as Andi was safe.

When they got to the next town, it was nightfall and in the mountains. Ari confronted Inuyasha about the journey and the demons. Inuyasha neglected Ari and Kagome decided to answer Ari's questions.

"Damn, Inuyasha is such an ass," Ari sighed.

"I heard that asshole!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome shook her head and giggled. Ari turned to the wall and sat with his back against the wall. Kagome sat next to him.

"So, what are you guys doin anyway? Why are you traveling?"

"Well, we're trying to collect jewel shards."

"What? Who broke it, and why bother?"

"Well, the jewel is known as the Shikon Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls, and if you get the jewel, or even a shard, you could be stronger than anything in the entire world. So Inuyasha and I decided to get the jewel shards and protect them from evil."

"You didn't answer my other question. Who broke it?" Kagome blushed at the statement, and when she did, Ari smirked and said, "Let me take a stab at this, you did, right?"

Kagome stood up defensively and shouted, "It was an accident!" then stormed out of the area. Ari sighed at her frustration and pulled out a cigarette. Andi came and grabbed the whole case and threw them on the ground.

"I told you to stop," she said. Ari smiled, too tired to have a comeback to reply with. Instead, he just placed his hands on her hips and sat her down. He looked into her eyes and almost cried. He made a half-smile and kissed her on her lips. Not a peck on the lips, but a long romantic kiss. She placed her arms around his neck and moved into the kiss. He tried to hold back a laugh but failed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Miroku is at the doorway watching us," Ari snickered. Miroku, who was at the doorway, started to run off but ran into Inuyasha's fist.

"Can't you see that they want alone time, monk?" asked Inuyasha.

"I kinda owe you one dude," said Ari. Inuyasha just shrugged it off and walked away with the nosy monk. "Now," Ari began, "where were we?" Andi smiled and went to kiss Ari again like they were. Ari met with her half way and began to kiss again. They weren't paying attention to anyone that may have been around. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't care about the villager running to Inuyasha for trouble with a lost child.

The next day, after Inuyasha was up all night looking for a child that tricked Inuyasha to be up all night, they started to go to the next location of where a jewel shard might be. Ari and Andi were walking hand in hand and were in a good mood, which is surprising for Ari who is normally in a bitchy mood about anything. Inuyasha, with his hands behind his head, was walking further up than the rest of the group. Ari noticed this and walked right up with him.

"Hey," Ari said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to start a conversation."

"Well, what do ya wanna know?"

"Nothin much, just why you don't think I owe you for driving Miroku off last night."

"Hey, I really don't think you'd owe me one. Just kinda watchin out for ya."

"Uh-huh. So, you a Kagome gonna hit it off or already did?" Inuyasha didn't reply to Ari's question. He just glared at him out of the corners on his eyes. Ari got the hint and backed off. When he got back with Andi, she was puzzled at what Ari did. Ari said nothing and held Andi's hand. Inuyasha finally stopped in the middle of the trail. He turned to Ari and pulled him up close to where only they could hear one another.

"Listen, I've had enough of this. You may think your tough, but I'm not taking any crap from you. Don't ever think that...." Inuyasha stopped.

"Huh? Did I hit a soft spot in the mighty Inuyasha?"

"Hey, back off. That's all the warning I'm giving."

"Fine. Protect Andi if I'm not around to protect her from Miroku. In return, I'll protect Kagome from Miroku while your not around, if that happens," Ari said with a smirk.

"Trying to make a friendship deal or something?" asked the curious Inuyasha.

"Heh, you can say that," Ari said walking off.

Elsewhere...  
The castle was dank and dark. A woman holding a fan walked towards the lord of the castle. She bowed in his presence.

"Naraku, this may interest you," she said. She summoned a little white-haired child holding a mirror to stand in front of Naraku. She held the mirror that showed Ari at the camp they set up, playing tricks on everyone like always, and Miroku trying to get payback from Ari and his comments about the "horny" monk. Naraku smiled at the chase they held.

"Ah, this is the person who held a battle against my clay puppet. He seems like an arrogant brat, yet he may hold the power I need." The mirror then showed Andi shaking her head at Ari and his odd pranks. "Ah, it seems this maiden may hold the key to unlocking this brat potential."

"I know the names of the people you seek. The boy is Ari and the girl is his love, Andi," said the woman with the fan.

"Ah thank you for this information Kagura, maybe now I can complete the other jewel. The Jewel of the Lost will be complete."

Back with our heros...  
Ari was again punished for his cruel, yet hilarious, pranks. He ended up with plenty of bandages and bruises before everyone went to bed.

"Why do you do those things Mr. Ari?" asked Shippo.

"I find the things funny, but they hurt if I get caught," he snickered. Andi did nothing but nod her head in agreement. Then suddenly Ari slapped Andi's butt from nowhere. Andi jumped and turned to Ari in a 'why the hell did you do that?' look. "There was a bug on your butt," he said as he held the hand he slapped her with. There was a little man with a white moustache and white hair. He was wearing a shirt that had an extra set of sleeves that was there for his other set of arms. He looked like he was a half tick, half human person.

"Ow, that didn't feel good. Where is Master Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?"

"Myoga? Oh, this thing in my hand? I thought is was a tick, so I got it off of my girlfriend."

"Kagome is your girlfriend?" asked Myoga.

"No," Ari said as he pointed to Andi, "She is."

"Oh, I apologize for the mistake I made Miss Andi."

"It's ok, but next time latch on to Ari or Inuyasha."

"I'll make a note of that," Myoga said smiling. Ari held him between his thumb and index finger and said,

"If you don't bite her, I won't bite you. Trust me, I bite hard."

"I bet Andi knows fairly well," Miroku evilly remarked. The result of that was Ari and Andi tag teaming injuring Miroku. Miroku learned not to make comment like that. Shortly after Ari said,

"What Andi and I do in the bedroom is between her and me." Ari then realized not to make that comment again.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha, I have terrible news," Myoga said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" asked in impatient Inuyasha.

"It's about Naraku, and another jewel. I just learned about it. It's called the Jewel of the Lost. As legend has it, the jewel is only brought of nowhere when a couple is traveled in time."

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" sarcastically added Ari.

"Well, if one gets a hold of this jewel, they give up one person, or item, and gain another."

"How is the jewel recovered from nowhere, or is it in shards?"

"Well, the story is as follows..."

End chapter 4

Sorry to leave you hanging, not, but I have written some to keep you entertained, I'd like it much, if you would spread my story to your friends. If you don't like it, you don't have to. This will/may give me more reviews, and more ideas. I'm still foggy on a story to add on to this, but I think the Jewel of the Lost will start off something. Please read and review my story.

Domo Arigatou


	5. Jewel answered, Ari vs Sesshomaru, and A...

Hey it's me again, updating isn't easy for me due to the fact that I didn't plan this, I just started something, and went with it. Well, again, I don't own Inuyasha and his friends, just Andi and her boyfriend Ari. Read and enjoy!

After the battle with the giant worm and a brief meeting with a puppet of Naraku, Ari learns a little about the sacred jewel shards and the mission Inuyasha and Kagome is on. Then Myoga, a servant flea of Inuyasha, decides to tell a story of another jewel.

Begin chapter 5

"There is a legend about another jewel, called The Jewel of the Lost," began Myoga, "It's made from when a couple from one time is transported to another. This causes a time flux problem, due to the fact that they may be reincarnations of another couple. When it was just Kagome it was ok because Kikyo was already dead, and it was only one person instead of a couple. Now, how to obtain the jewel is a different story. First, the couple must have a severe pain strike one of them. An example would be one dies in front of the other one, or in the others arms." Ari flinched at the thought of Andi dieing in his arms. "Then, the jewel will form from the sorrow of the alive party. Although, the greater the sorrow, the more potent the jewel's power."

"What's the jewel's power?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's power, Master Inuyasha, is that it destroys one thing, to summon another. So, if Naraku sacrifices something big enough, or enough sacrifices to summon all of the jewel shards," finished Myoga.

"Oh joy, he may win with this jewel. I knew you weren't anything but trouble!" Inuyasha said with a fury.

"Me? You dumb ass! I didn't know this would happen!" Ari revolted. Inuyasha and Ari stared evilly at one another for a while before Kagome and Andi broke up the fighting.

"Can't you be nice to him?" asked Andi.

"Nope, it's badass regulation number 359, 2nd paragraph, 3rd sub-paragraph, and the 1st sentence: Never be nice to other badasses to show friendship," Ari replied with a smart-ass tone in his voice.

"Well, we have to protect Andi and Ari from Naraku, and if we don't he may get all the shards at once," Miroku said.

"No shit! I thought he'd let us go knowing this information!" Ari said.

"Ari your such a rude young man," Sango said.

"Really? I'd never guess, and I have to deal with this everyday," Andi said with an overly obvious sarcastic tone in her voice. Ari half-smiled and started walking into the forest on the trail to the next town. They got about half way there when Ari started to move to the edge of the trail, then into the trees.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shippo asked.

"I'm going to take a piss, can I go do that?" Ari replied. He continued to walk into the woods. As he started to light a cigarette, he saw the bushes rattle and shake like something went in there. He smiled and jumped in the bush. After a short scuffle, he dragged out a green skinned waist high toad wearing a brown outfit of a priest and a black priest hat. He was holding a staff that looked to have two staffs twisted together, one with the face of a young girl and the other of an old man. Ari managed to hold the little annoyance and drag him to the others. When he got there he found some person with silver hair and one arm, fighting Inuyasha, claw to claw. Ari stood back, still holding the dressed staff holding toad, and watched in confusion.

"Master Sesshomaru, please help me!" squawked the toad man. The warrior fighting Inuyasha turned and saw Ari holding the toad.

"Oh, so you're the half-brother of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Hi, nice to meet you, and why was this guy in the brush?" Ari said as he held up his captive. Sesshomaru just stood there and brushed his long silver hair out of his face with his right hand, the other one wasn't there.

"Yes, I'm the half-brother of this pathetic excuse of a demon," he said. Ari scoffed and lifted up the captured creature.

"This is?" Ari asked.

"That is my servant, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied.

"Is he like your Myoga, just more annoying?" Ari said sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean by that?" asked Jaken.

"What I mean, you annoying little toad, is do you get information for your lord Sesshomaru or do you do that with a personality that is more annoying," Ari said in anger. Sesshomaru scoffed and chuckled a little bit before Ari got pissed and dropped Jaken and ran up to Sesshomaru's face. "You are really getting on my goddamn nerves. Can a please get a friggin' answer out of you?"

"Yes, he sounds as if he is the same as this "Myoga" you speak of," he finally answered. "You are, Ari? Are you not?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Sesshomaru suddenly attacked with this thin katana that Ari stopped before he could unsheathe it. "Why did you try to attack me with that butter knife?"

"Testing your reflexes, judging whether or not you are who you say you are."

"Why the hell would I lie?"

"You may be some impersonating demon, that may not even be worth my time fighting."

"Do you mean me whooping your ass? Yeah, I'm game." Sesshomaru smiled and jumped back, hand glowing a sickly green color. Ari did nothing but pop his neck and stood in a fighting stance. Sesshomaru lunged at him with his green claw glowing with poison. He struck, causing the land below where Ari was to shatter. Ari, still standing where he was, faded like an illusion. Ari was up in the air about twenty feet staring down upon Sesshomaru. He smiled and landed just three yards from him. "Boy, you move fast. But I move faster," he snickered. "Neat little trick too. I have some of my own," Ari said as he held a fireball in his right hand. He started tossing it back and forth between his hands. "How about a game? I toss this from me to you, than you try to hit it back. As you hit it back to me, it moves faster. Then I hit it back, and it gets faster still until one of us gets hit. You move from where your standing, unless you try to hit the fireball, you lose. Sound fun?" Sesshomaru just stood there.

"Fine, I'll play your little game." With that Ari tossed it lightly to Sesshomaru. Unconvinced that this would be a challenge, he lightly knocked it back. Seeing his displeasure, Ari hit it back as hard as he could, smiling as he did so. The fireball moved fast enough to catch Sesshomaru off guard, but he managed to knock it back to Ari. Being really cheap, when Ari knocked it back, he flew up in the air. Sesshomaru had a harder time knocking it up at Ari than Ari had knocking it down. Eventually, Ari and Sesshomaru where knocking it back and forth so fast, both were tired and thought that there was more than one fireball, Ari had to use two hands, and Sesshomaru had to use a knee and his arm to keep up.

"Hey, why, don't, we, just, call, this, a, draw," Ari managed to say. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and knocked the fireball completely out of country, and it burned out as soon as it was out of sight. As Ari landed, he smiled at Sesshomaru and said, "Hey, you did good to keep up, I thought I might have an upper hand having two arms and all. Quick thinking with the knee though." Really not in the mood to talk to a human, Sesshomaru started to leave until he saw Andi, as soon as he did, Ari stood in between him and Andi. "Touch her, and die. I don't care if you are a full-blooded demon."

"My job was to steal her and give her to Naraku, but my idiot half brother had to protect her. So I fought him until you challenged me to that game of speed. Now I intend to finish what I came to start." Ari burst into flames and stood in front of him. Sesshomaru didn't want to fight him but he knew it was pointless to try and go around him. He struck at Ari's head but then quickly returned his hand. The flames had reached a temperature of melting skin. With his hand scorched, Sesshomaru decided to leave. He started walking off and stopped to turn around to say one final word to Ari. "She is a beautiful lady. I wouldn't hurt her, just turn her over to Naraku."

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Tell Naraku this: If you want my girl, you'll have to get through me, and nobody has gotten through me other than Andi, so you better have got a shit load of luck on your side. If you are lucky enough to get her, take this advice, run and hide. Run and hide, cause I will hunt you down and rip you to pieces and torture you till you die."

"I'll tell him. Inuyasha,"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"The Jewel of the Lost will be mine, I'll find a way to get it and my arm back." With that, Sesshomaru left without any words. Ari put his flame out with the disappearance of Sesshomaru. He turned to Andi and embraced her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?" she replied. He nodded. He was more worried with her than himself. Miroku took a quill and a scroll and started to take notes on where to hold a girl and how so sneak close, but then Sango saw that and hit the back of Miroku's head. Ari smiled and started to walk back on the trail.

As they continued onto the trail to the next town, Miroku pulled Ari to the back to have a private conversation with him.

"Ari, I think you need to be careful about going off into the woods like that. If it were not for Inuyasha, Andi would have been kidnapped."

"Hey monk, I think that she'd put up a hell of a fight before being kidnapped. So don't sweat it man," Ari replied calmly and put his hands in his pockets. He started staring off into the sky and thinking about Andi. Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder and jarred him slightly, Ari stopped and looked at him dead in the eye. Miroku had a look in his eye about something. Ari just glared because he knew what he was going to ask.

"Ari, you know that you can't do that it's-"

"Irresponsible I know! Don't lecture me!" he yelled as he slapped Miroku's hand from his shoulder. "You don't know anything about me! You can't make any lecture about responsibility and shit like that! My life is tough without stupid things like that! My mom's a slut, my dad's a drunk, school sucks, and the only good thing about my life is Andi, and even her parents think I'm unworthy of her love! So don't you dare lecture me about responsibility or anything like that you stupid monk!" Miroku stopped and sighed. Ari just ran off ahead and went to a roof of a house in the next town. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the sky as he lied back on the roof. He was there for a while before a red flash appeared before him and landed behind him. He knew Inuyasha was the only one who would get that close when he's in a bad mood.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he lied next to him and relaxed on the roof.

"Hi," replied Ari.

"Mind if I ask what the hell that was about?"

"Yeah, my life story. Care for me to blab on about it?"

"Well, I get an answer," Inuyasha half-smiled at him.

"My dad's a friggin' drunk, my mom doesn't care about him and is a freakin' prostitute. She doesn't even live with us. She gave birth to me then left, dad was so drunk at the time he just dumped me off at my grandma's. When I was about six or seven, she went up and died on me. I was so pissed I didn't trust any from then on, but I had to live with that booze wreck called a father of mine. If he's not working he's wasted on some alcohol. He tries to send me to school, but I just skip out anyway. He makes enough money to buy booze, keep the house, and send me to school. At about the 3rd or 4th grade I met Andi," when he said that he paused, thinking about that day.

Hey, Sesshomaru! Cool, uh, more of the jewel of the lost, and then Ari's past, next..........who knows! Read and review, please?


	6. Ari and his past

Ok, next Inuyasha and Ari story up. Well last time, if you don't remember, Inuyasha and Ari learned about the jewel of the lost, met Sesshomaru, and learned a little about Ari's past. Well here is more of his past and some of Andi's too.

Again, I don't own Inuyasha and his story line, **_BUT_** I do own Ari, Andi, and the Jewel of the Lost. Enjoy!

It was a spring day he was on the playground sitting on the swing. No one got next to the little boy who sat alone at the swings, except for one little girl with brownish black hair. She sat about two swings from him, and then moved about one swing every once in a while. The boy looked up at her and she blushed with nervousness. He smiled and asked her if she wanted to swing next to him. She tried not to smile back, but failed. She sat right next to him silently.

"My name is Ari, what's yours?" the boy asked.

"Andi," the girl shyly replied. The boy knew she was nervous and smiled evilly to joke around with her. She looked worried, like he was going to do something. She pouted slightly and said, "What's that for?"

"I was trying to scare you, hee hee." She didn't care for that too much, the day continued with Ari talking kindly about any and everything. He enjoyed making Andi laugh. He smiled in a creepy way and scared her. He enjoyed picking on her in a boyish way. For weeks on end they were on the playground and played together. They started to go to school at the same time and one day Ari fell into the river just next to the sidewalk and got a cold. Andi found it funny that he was a goof and fell into the river. Ari wasn't happy about it but still went to school. One day Andi looked sad when she went to school one day

"What's wrong?" Ari asked.

"My parents are moving, and we may not be back at all. My daddy was offered a job in another country. We're moving in two weeks." Ari was shocked, he didn't want to admit it but he loved her, and from the way she sounded she loved him too. "Just incase I don't get back, and daddy wants to stay, I wanna do something," she said as she leaned next to him. She kissed him on the lips. Shocked, he blinked and stared at Andi, who smiled and went back to the work they was suppose to do. The two weeks went by in a flash and as she was in the car waving back at him. He started to cry and she did too. Her mom told her to turn around and stop waving. When she did, Ari walked off home crying.

Later in life, Ari got in a band called "Dead Air." He was the lead guitarist and lead vocals. He and his band played anything from "I miss you" type songs to the very angry songs. His dad hated the noise, so he went over to his friend's house and they practiced there. There was always an empty apartment next door to his friend's apartment, and one next to that one; so they could crank it up as high as they wanted. Then one day the apartment was taken. Ari and his friends didn't like it, but was still better than nothing. They were practicing an "I miss you" style song one day, and a girl with beautiful brownish black hair down to her shoulders stood at the door that stood ajar. She stole a peek of who was singing. Her eyes paused on a young man with short, spiked, dark brown hair. His glasses where dirty and crooked, and appeared to be falling off his face. She noticed his left ear held a small ring, big enough to dangle, but small enough not to be grabbed as easy as others. He had a three other people in the room, one holding a bass, one sitting at a drum set, and the last one playing guitar softly. The singer sounded to be singing straight from his soul with his tears flowing down from his eyes. When he held the last note of the last word, he picked up the guitar that hung around his neck and strummed a power chord until his fellow guitarist started the chord. When he finished the words he was singing and his guitarist was on the chord. He stopped singing and started to play one of the most complex and high pitched solo's the band had ever done. When he started, the girl couldn't stand outside any longer and carefully walked into the room. She stared upon the face of the solo-playing guitarist in awe. The beauty of the notes that shot straight for her heart shocking her in a way that was never done before, it was so beautiful that her eyes swelled with tears. When he was done he dropped the guitar and it swung around his neck behind him and continued to sing the chorus of the song. He held the last note until the guitar dropped out, followed by the bass, then the drums. Still holding the note he opened his eyes to gaze upon the crying girl. He finished the note and she started clapping. The band was confused at who it was. Ari stood there with a "what the hell" look on his face. Then finally someone spoke.

"Uh, who are you? Why are you here?" asked the drummer.

"I'm next door, I just moved in and I heard a familiar voice, and when I heard that song I was surprised because of the beauty," the girl replied.

"Well, this ain't a concert," Ari shot a bad look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in and bothered you, I'm so sorry," she said as she started to head out the door. A hand grasped her arm and jerked slightly.

"What do you mean you heard a familiar voice?" Ari then asked with some hope of a lost girl in mind.

"I lived here before, and I met this boy at the swings," she began. "He was very kind to me and I had to move away. You'll think I'm crazy when I say this, but I felt sadness in his soul that touched me deeply. When you sang that song, it reminded me of the sadness of that day he held in his soul." Ari dropped the hand he was holding in paralysis. He was stunned, was this girl the one he loved as a child? Is she back? He fell on his knees.

"There...There was a girl I felt comfortable with. I would tell her anything," he said as he laid his head in his hands. "I thought I loved her, but then she moved. I vowed never to be attached to anything again. This band was my escape from my drunk of a dad, and my prostitute mother," he continued. "I...I never thought that I would see her again. So I wrote that song from my soul about how that...affected me," he said as he looked up at her with teary eyes. "Please...Please tell me you're the little girl I talked to."

"Who started talking first? Just to be sure you're not playing me."

"I asked you to sit next to me, then when you did I introduced myself and asked you your name, that day never left my mind. I would go to school just to see you. But when you left I just quit doing anything," he looked down as he finished. The girl knelt down and lifted his chin with her right hand.

"Cheer up. I'm here now Ari. Am I right with your name?" Ari cried as he nodded his head. She held him gently in her arms. The rest of the band stood there puzzled about what was going on. Ari, remembering his band stood up and wiped his tears.

"Uh, guys... this is Andi, the girl I told you I lost when I was little. Andi this is Jake, Ty, and Xander."

"Dude, it's X.," said the teen at the drums. The guitarist snickered and looked over at the bassist

"Hey Jake, you remember when I asked why the softer songs right? And I said I didn't know, Ari had some reasons?" the guitarist said. The bassist nodded. "Well I asked Ari, and he said that he had a girl when he was little that he lost. He wanted to make some sort of tribute to her ya know? That's the reason."

"Ah, I hear," said Jake. Ari smiled at Jake's comment. He looked over at Andi and smiled creepy like always in the past.

"Agh! You still do that?" she shivered.

"Heh heh heh, uh-huh." He walked over to the cooler in the corner and pulled a soda out of it. He shook it and turned around. "Hey X, sorry about the Xander thing. Here." He tossed it at X. He tapped it out to habit and opened it. When he did the soda got all over him and left and brown streak up his shirt. Ari started to laugh hysterically and grabbed a water bottle. He calmed down enough to take a couple of sips and recap the bottle. Andi looked over at X who was madder than anything that she'd ever seen before. Ty, the guitarist walked over to the cooler and grabbed an energy drink and turned to Andi.

"So you're the girl that Ari lost, eh?" he asked. She nodded and went to the cooler to look at the choices. She saw a wide selection of the drinks. She paused and looked around at Ari and his friends starting to go at another song. "So, what kind of music you like?" asked Ty.

"Anything from classical, rock, rap, and just whatever," she replied before sitting down. Ty started to strum a chord three times then hit a high note, then back to the chord. X, after cleaning up, started a steady powerful beat. Jake added a steady beat. In a low creepy voice, Ari started to mumble something.

Later, Ari walked with Andi to her apartment. He looked in her eyes and moved down for a kiss. When their lips met her arms moved around his neck, his hands to her hips.

"So that's how it started huh?" Inuyasha asked. Ari sighed and closed his eyes. Inuyasha lied right next to him. "well, I guess I'd be smart if I tell my story huh?"

"I guess it'd be smart, eye for an eye thing you know?" Ari replied.

End Chapter 6

Thanks for sticking with me, it's kinda hard since school started back. English has me bogged down. Well, I'll go work on chapter 7. Thanks for help and support!


	7. Past Ari and Andi

Ok, since it's kinda hard for me to tell a story some of my readers don't know a lot about, I'll also include Inuyasha's story line, **_WHICH I DO NOT OWN!!!_** : Clears throat: Anyway, hope most of the storyline is correct. This isn't all to hard right?

I don't own Inuyasha and his story line or fellow characters. There is a name from a game I used on purpose for the story line that I also don't own, **_ALTHOUGH_** I do own Ari and his girl friend Andi. Read and enjoy.

Begin Chapter 7

"Kagome and I are trying to recover the sacred jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel has the power to be used for good or evil," Inuyasha began. "Demons can use it to become stronger, which Naraku is trying to do. Kikyo, a high priestess, was guarding the jewel from demons, but then I wanted to use the jewel to become a full fledged demon." He sat up and looked downward in disappointment. "Kikyo was killed by Naraku and I was bound to a tree for 500 years. When Kikyo died she was burned along with the jewel. Kagome fell into the well at her house and ended up here. She was the reincarnation of Kikyo, and had the jewel in her body. A demon got a hold of it and started to transform, but kagome shot it and shattered the jewel. So now we're traveling around to get the shards back."

"How'd you pick up the monk and what's-her-face?"

"Oh, Miroku and Sango? Traveling around can let you meet some odd people," he said as he lay back down on the roof.

"INUYASHA!! ARI!! SUPPER IS BEING SERVED!!" Andi screamed from the inn.

"She can yell," Inuyasha said, as he was making sure she hadn't killed his hearing.

"DO WHAT?" Ari yelled as he was jumping down from the roof.

"I SAID—"she paused as Ari placed his lips on hers, "supper's ready," she finished. She smiled at his little trick. "You ok now?" she asked after entering the inn.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Ah, Akechi my old pal! How ya' doin'?" said a big burly man as he grabbed Ari around the neck and started to hug him tightly. "And ya got yer girl Aiko too!"

"I'm not Akechi," Ari managed to say from the muscular arms of the man.

"Yer not?" he replied.

"No," Ari managed to cough, "I'm not."

"I could swear you look jus' like 'em. And is she Aiko?"

"No," he coughed again "she's not Aiko."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I'm Hitoko, and I thought he was Akechi. We've been friends since we were little guys. Sorry about the mix up," he apologized.

"Heh, don't worry about it Hitoko, I'm Ari by the way."

"Nice ter meet ya. Have you heard about Akechi by any chance?" Ari shook his head no in response. "No? Well sit down and I'll tell ya." Hitoko sat next to Ari and started to pour sake. "He was one of the sharpest people 'round here. He could trick ya into anything he wanted ya ta do. He was strong fer his size too. One time this drunk started to bang this place up when my dad owned it, and he just talked to the guy, barely touch the man and he'd fall straight on his knees. As long as I've been here he'd never came by again. Probably 'fraid of Akechi if ya ask me, but," he started to chuckle "no one ever does."

"What happened to him?" Andi asked as she drank the sake on accident, forgetting it was sake.

"He left one day and he never came back. Figured he went to run and errand and was ambushed, or kidnapped, but I never believe that in a million years." He got up and asked the servants to bring the food in.

After the meal Ari was playing with his lighter and sake, making a human flamethrower. Andi stumbled in, causing Ari to jump to her side.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked. He didn't have to ask; he could smell the sake on her breath. "Andi . . ." he began.

"Hello!" she chimed. Ari lifted her arm over his shoulders.

"Andi, you know you couldn't drink, you're against it."

"I'm not drunk!" she hic-upped. "I'm just a little off balance." Ari scoffed and got her next to where they were going to sleep. She started kissing him on the neck gently and moving towards his lips. He pushed off gently and held her shoulders firmly. She stopped puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your drunk, it's not right."

"I'm not drunk," she protested. Ari shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, you are," he said. She moaned and rolled over next to him and started to hold him. He lay down and she started to kiss him again, he scoffed, and kissed back. Knowing he shouldn't, he recoiled and started to stroke her hair. He nuzzled in close to his chest. He held her there until she fell asleep. Then shortly after he did too.

The next day he got up and woke Andi up gently. He'd been drunk many times before. He bugged Kagome to see if she had Alka-Seltzer. She did, and he took that and a glass of water to Andi.

"Here you go," he whispered.

"Not so loud," she replied. She took the glass and Alka-Seltzer. Ari had plenty of hangovers and Alka-Seltzers helped. He sighed and went to Miroku's room. He was packing his things when Ari came in and slapped him around a bit.

"Ok, how did my girl get sake?" Ari asked viciously.

"If your implying that I got her drunk, I didn't," Miroku replied. Ari slammed Miroku's head against the wall. With a bloody nose, he got up only to be slammed with his back against the wall.

"Listen monk, you mess around with my girl, I get pissed. You won't like me when I'm pissed."

"Hey, er, Ari if that yer name, I poured your girl sake on accident. Didn't know if she could take as much as Aiko could. Aiko was a tough girl too. She could keep Akechi straight when no one could," Hitoko said, hearing the commotion. Calming down, he let go of the monk. Sango tended to Miroku's wounds and glared at Ari doing so. Beads of sweat formed on Ari's forehead. He started to pant, his vision bleared. Faintly, he heard a voice. The voice was too fuzzy to make out. He stumbled to his knees, sweating profusely. He felt someone lift him and shout something. Blackness drifted around his vision, trying to shake it off. He pushed off of the person holding him up and stumbled for balance.

"I'm fine," he muttered, "I'm...fine." He fell; too hot to catch himself, he felt his head hit the floor hard. The blackness around his eyes engulfed his vision.

Sorry to make it so short, I really am close to out of ideas. When you read, please review and give and idea or two. I'll carefully look over any idea once; I'll give a "Thanks to this person, I have this idea given to me" kind of thanks to the person if I use the idea. And for those who didn't notice, or didn't recognize it, Akechi is the last name of Samanosuke from the Onimusha games. Thank you and have a nice day!


	8. Control of Rosary

I don't own Inuyasha and his story line or fellow characters. I also take no ownership of the name Akechi, **_ALTHOUGH_** I do own Ari and his girl friend Andi. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Last time...

Sango tended to Miroku's wounds and glared at Ari doing so. Beads of sweat formed on Ari's forehead. He started to pant, his vision bleared. Faintly, he heard a voice. The voice was too fuzzy to make out. He stumbled to his knees, sweating profusely. He felt someone lift him and shout something. Blackness drifted around his vision, trying to shake it off. He pushed off of the person holding him up and stumbled for balance.

"I'm fine," he muttered, "I'm...fine." He fell; too hot to catch himself, he felt his head hit the floor hard. The blackness around his eyes engulfed his vision.

Begin Chapter 8

A faint voice in the distance called, repetitively, "Ari." Ari stirred for a moment while the voice called louder. The voice was that of a man, from what he could tell, and he sounded fairly young. "Hey asshole!" said the man as he popped Ari on the stomach.

"Ow! Mother..." Ari said as he shot up in pain and stared at the man. He was dressed in what Inuyasha was dressed in; a dark blue long shirt with fairly baggy pants, but Inuyasha's is red. He looked similar to Ari, except with no glasses, pierced ear, or short hair. His hair was down to his shoulders, blackish brown, and had one dark blue eye and one hazel eye. Ari staggered for a minute, and then popped his neck. "Who the hell are you?" he finally asked.

"Don't you know, I'm Akechi you ass!"

"Akechi you ass, never heard of... ow!" Ari said as he was being struck over the head with a heel of palm strike.

"Gods, your such a dumb-ass."

"Haven't you said ass enough already?"

"Well you are an ass. Anyway, I wasn't summoned from the dead to tell you that. The Gods wanted me too..."

"You're dead! Whoa, I thought you'd kick ass man!"

"Listen to me you stupid ignorant little brat! Naraku wants the jewel of the lost, and you and your girl have a half, if one dies, the other is in morning and gives the other half a solid form, forcing the other to come out. That makes the jewel useable and allows demons to use it too," he said, "There Gods, can I please leave this guy now?" he said suddenly.

Outside of Ari's mind...

Andi was in a panic, after getting over the hangover. She ran back and forth to get the water from a nearby well. Inuyasha was with Kagome to get Lady Kaede from a town not too far off. She carried a bucket of water to Ari and removed two pieces of cloth and placed it on the bends of his arms. She placed a third on to back of his neck and wrapped it around. Ari was drenched in sweat; his checks were a bright red and the clothes dried up faster than Shippo and Andi can place the wet cloth on. Just then an old priestess with one eye walked in carrying a midnight blue beaded rosary in one hand while chanting a spell.

She gave the rosary to Andi and said "Toss this around his neck and say some word, child." Without hesitation, she tossed the rosary around Ari's neck and said the first thing that came to mind, "Sedebis!" The rosary glowed a silvery white and pulled Ari to the floor.

Inside Ari's mind...

"Well, tell me who killed you, and maybe how to use my power," Ari said standing up. Just as he did, a rosary appeared around his neck and weighed so heavy he fell to the floor on his back. He landed so hard he was unconscious for a couple of minutes. When he awoke he was back at the inn where they were staying. He rose up slowly, then turned and looked around.

"Are you ok young man?" asked the priestess.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What the hell happened?" Just as Ari finished the statement, a sharp blow to his cheek knocked him to the floor. "What the hell?!"

"That's for making me worry about you," Andi started to cry. "Don't ever do that again..." her eyes held a sense of anger and fear about them. She lunged at Ari and wrapped her arms around him. Her warm tears flowed down his chest. For the first time in a while, Ari saw Andi cry. He enveloped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'll never leave you. Never," he whispered. She continued to sob until she had cried out.

The next day, Ari was well enough to start walking back to the town that the priestess is from. Ari walked next to her trying to pull off the rosary. "What the hell is this thing anyway?" he asked.

"That is an enchanted rosary. Only the one who applied it may remove it. If a certain word is said, then the rosary will do different things," she explained.

"Like?"

"Sedebis," Andi said. Suddenly, the dark blue rosary glowed silvery white and made Ari fall to the ground. Inuyasha snickered.

"Heh, I wouldn't fall for something that stupid," he boasted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "Osuwari!" suddenly the same thing that happened to Ari happened to Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't fall for it, eh?" scoffed Ari.

"Don't start with me."

Well, sorry for the long update, school has been a real drag. And fyi, the Osuwari, and Sedebis are the commands for the rosaries. Sedebis is Latin, and Osuwari is Japanese. Sorry for it bein' short, I'll make the next one longer. Thanx for stickin' with me!


	9. In need of supplies

Hey, sorry for the last one being so short, kinda lost train of thought, well, here's the next installment.

I don't own Inuyasha and company, but I do own Ari and Andi.

Last time…

"Heh, I wouldn't fall for something that stupid," he boasted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "Osuwari!" suddenly the same thing that happened to Ari happened to Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't fall for it, eh?" scoffed Ari.

"Don't start with me."

Begin Chapter 9

The sun broke the dark sky with its golden rays of light. Inuyasha, nestled in his corner, awoke without disturbance. He stood up and walked outside where Kagome and the others were standing next to the Bone Eater's well.

"I'm goin to get more supplies, Inuyasha," Kagome said answering his puzzled look. "Ari and Andi are gonna help too." Ari stood behind Kagome at an angle to give Inuyasha a short "later" hand gesture. Andi leapt in the well after Kagome, and Ari, trying to show off, dead dropped into the well, banging his head on the side. Inuyasha laughed hysterically at Ari's stupidity.

When they finally landed, after a long period of "floating", Ari jumped and grasped the edge. He pulled up and dropped the rope Kagome used to get out of the well.

"Alright, some of the supplies we need aren't at the house. So we are going to shop for them," Kagome sighed, "and groceries for my mom."

"Ari and I can get the things for the trip, and you can get the groceries for the trip and for your mom," Andi suggested. Kagome nodded and gave Andi the list of medical and practical items of the trip.

"Try not to spend the money on stuff we don't need," Kagome begged. Ari snickered and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Andi, that means no shopping for beads," Ari teased. Ari loved to pick on Andi about beads.

"That also means that you can't steal porno mags," Andi smiled. Kagome tried to suppress a laugh from Ari, who was trying to look innocent.

"Who? Me?" he asked innocently

"Yes. You," she said with a raised eyebrow. Knowing she meant business, he quit the charade, nodded and mouthed "Okay." Smiling at her victory, Andi headed to the drug store.

Frustratingly looking up and down, left and right, Ari gave up looking for the bandages and moved to the next item. Confused, he looked up to she what isle he was in. The sign to his above left read: "Row 6: Bandages, lotions, creams, painkillers." He looked back at the list.

"Band-Aids, anti-bacterial cream, gauze, medical tape, and cotton swabs and balls," Ari read to himself. "How big of Band-Aids?" he asked himself. He heard a bell ring suddenly. He looked at the door to find a black man with a large trench coat on. He slowly made his way to the counter. Ari shook off his feeling of the guy robbing the store. Looking through the crams, he found the cheapest he could, not that he didn't care, just that he couldn't afford all of the best of what he needed.

"Freeze bitches!" yelled a deep voice. Ari spun around to see the black man with a shotgun. "Put the money in the bag or I'll blow your damn head off," he said to the cashier. "And if any of you try and stop me, I'll blow your Goddamn brains out!"

"Not if I can help it," Ari whispered as he silently moved behind the robber. He then quickly disarmed the robber, but broke the gun.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind!" the robber said as he drew he butterfly knife. "Oh, ho ho ho! You dead now bitch!" The robber lunged at Ari's stomach, but Ari dodged and got close enough to bite him, then he rammed his shoulder into the guy's ribs, elbowed the side of his ribs, then a back fist to the back of his head. The metal clang to the ceramic tile was heard in the back of the store as well as the loud thump afterwards. Ari then brushed off his arms, sighed, and walked up to the cashier with his purchases.

"Uh, I'd like to buy this," he said calmly.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay," the cashier managed to say. Smiling, he gave the change back to Ari and tried to say, "Have a nice day." Ari snickered and left the store.

Later…

"Ari!" Andi yelled at the top of her lungs. "What the hell did I tell you? Did you hear what I said? I heard what I said because I was there when I said it! I said 'Ari, before you go, DON'T GET IN A FIGHT!' and what the hell do you do!"

"Get in a fight?"

"I love you, but please don't get in a fight." She was starting to cry now, tears rolling down her face.

"Andi," he started," I'm…I'm sorry, but the guy was robbing the whole damn store."

"You could've been killed!" she was in an all out tearful moment. She fell into his arms and buried her head in his chest. "Please," she pleaded, "please don't scare me like that ever again."

"I won't," he promised, "I won't."

In the feudal era…

"Where the hell are they!" yelled Inuyasha. "Thy should be back by now."

"They my need to explain to their parents why they were gone so long," Miroku said. "They may have wanted to stay a day before coming back."

"Aye," Kaede said, " it seems ye, Inuyasha, I jealous of the land and lass, no?"

"Shut your face you old hag! Me? Jealous? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha said in an outburst.

"Seems she struck a nerve, huh Inuyasha?" taunted Miroku.

"Keep your nose outta this monk!"

Oy, this has been a load of work! Anyway if you read, please, (even if you know me) review so I can look over it and get some ideas. Thanks for sticking with me and having fun!


	10. Heartless Attack! Ari's Sacrifice

Wow, this is fun, out of ideas. Oh well, I'm floating, have any ideas then tell me, I'll try to work with it.

I don't own Inuyasha and company, but I do own Ari and Andi.

Begin chapter 10

Later that night, Inuyasha and the others sat around the fire waiting for the food to cook. Ari tried to sneak a smoke in before Andi wanted to cuddle, so he tossed them before he lit one. Miroku moved over and gently tapped Ari's shoulder.

"Ari, may I speak with you briefly?" he asked. Ari shrugged in reply. They walked over into the bushes in the nearby forest.

"Ari, let me be solemn for a moment," Miroku started.

"Hi solemn," Ari interrupted.

"That's not what I mean! Ari I think Naraku is up to something."

"Duh?"

"No, haven't you noticed that we haven't been attacked recently? Doesn't that seem like something is not right?" Ari paused at his comment. Ari had a knot in his stomach, something wasn't right. His heart started beating fast, too fast. His mind was racing faster than anything before. Suddenly, he shot towards the camp. He slid to a stop right before the fire. Almost spontaneously, demons emerged their ugly heads in the sky.

"Dammit! You just had to bring demons with you!" complained Inuyasha. He drew his Tetsusaiga and jumped into the air. Miroku chased after him with his staff. Sango started to swing her boomerang at the cloud of demons. Ari didn't care about the demons, just about saving and protecting Andi. He ran to her with lightening speed. He held her close as the demons pounded his back, ripping shreds of flesh from his back. He had no care or concern for himself, only one thing was on his mind, "Protect Andi, protect Andi" over and over.

After the demons were destroyed, Miroku saw a bloody pile held by Andi. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared into his eyes. Her chest, where her heart was, started to glow. Miroku grabbed a seal from his robe and placed it on her chest. If the clump of meat wasn't Ari and her concern wasn't present, she would have knocked him out, but her first concern was Ari. Miroku turned to the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha! Go get Kaede! Sango, you and Kirara go find some herbs. Quickly!" he then returned to the slashed body. He knelt down and started to pray to Buddha.

Inuyasha:

He leaped quickly, only to stop momentarily. _Wait,_ he thought, _why am I doing what the monk said? Oh yeah, that kid got attacked by demons and didn't fight back. But why am I helping that twerp?_ He continued to the town where Kaede and Shippo were. He sighed, was he getting a soft spot for this guy?

Sango:

She hurried into the forest. Kirara looked around and tried to find any and everything that she could that she thought would help. Sango constantly shook her head and for once, she started to cry for Ari. She continued to look for something, water, herbs, anything to help his condition.

Inuyasha:

He landed on the roof of Kaede's house. "Hey old hag, the kid that was with us needs your help!"

"Aye? And ye think I may help?" she replied as she walked out of the house.

"Hey, the monk said for me to get you, so it's not like I want to visit."

"I understand Inuyasha, what is the boy's condition?"

"He's just a mess, I mean really, his body is totally trashed. Sango is trying to find herbs nearby, I'm trying to get you, and Miroku is doing whatever he does."

"I see. Come help an old lady to gather my herbs. Shippo?"

"Yes Kaede?" Shippo replied putting his toys up.

"The young man with Inuyasha is in trouble, and he needs our help. Would you mind carrying some herbs for me?"

"Sure, can I get some water too?"

"Thank ye Shippo, that would be helpful young one."

Miroku:

Miroku was devoting every once of energy he had to help Ari, anything to keep him alive. But he knew he had to split the energy to calm Andi down. Beads of sweat started to fall down his face. Time was not on his side. Suddenly he heard something rattle in the bushes. He couldn't move for fear he'd lose Ari.

Inuyasha:

When Inuyasha got to where Miroku was, he let Kaede and Shippo off his back. He didn't notice Andi wasn't there.

"Monk, how is he?" Miroku didn't reply. All he did was pray to Buddha for Ari's life. Kaede got on her old knees and helped with herbs and bandages.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do, other than pray," she said, attempting to get up on her feet again.

"Hey," Inuyasha said sniffing around, "where's his girl?" Miroku's eyes grew large.

"No!" he shouted. "Where is Sango? And Kagome?" he asked. Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku!" suddenly, something stirred in the background. Ari, still covered in blood, stood up and stretched. Something was different now. His eyes were crimson and fiery. Without warning, wings exploded out of his back and flapped themselves dry.

"Where, is she?" the winged creature asked. Inuyasha stared in disbelief. Nobody moved or said anything. It became a blur, and then it appeared in front of Miroku.

"Uh, Ari?" asked Miroku.

"Where is she?" he held Miroku up by his neck and asked again. "Where is she!"

"I know, if you would want to attempt to kill Naraku," said a calm relaxed voice. The winged being appeared before the source and stood there, realizing that it was Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru.

"Where?" he asked.

Sesshomaru pointed his only arm in the direction slightly behind him, "There. But I warn you. Naraku is expecting you there."

"Good," he sneered, "better for my prey to know what he's up against." He flapped his wings and he was off, into the night sky. Inuyasha stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"What, the hell was that?" he managed to say.

"Don't you recognize him, little brother? It was your friend." He finished with a snide remark. "The demons that attacked and ripped his flesh off his back were to incite him to protect his girl. After that, his dead corpse would sadden her, and allow the jewel to appear."

"Inuyasha," coughed Miroku. "We have to stop him."

"Aye, and if ye don't, then Naraku will get what he wants," added Lady Kaede.

"Damn…" cursed Inuyasha.

She was floating, falling, or something similar to the two. She opened her eyes; she was on the back of a long flying demon. She looked about and found that she wasn't alone; Sango and Kagome were there, unconscious as well. She took in her surroundings and saw hundreds of flying insects. She stood up only to be knocked on her butt. She crawled up to the front of the gigantic beast and saw a castle ahead. Her heart sank; she knew what lied before her.

Is this the next to last chapter…? Well, you'll see. Plz read and review.


End file.
